Sorami's Defender (Rewrite)
by Son-Uchiha'sDescendant
Summary: The rewrite to Sorami's Defender. Gohan, after defeating the now mighty Turles, lands in a world unknown to him. It's earth but different. With people with with wings. Really weird. To him flying is normal, but wings crosses over what he knows of. Read to learn more. I promise this is better than the first one.
1. Chapter 1: Another Super Saiyan

**Hello this is the rewrite. Starting with this one first instead of A Vampire's Legacy, I bring you a new chapter of Sorami's Defender.**

**"Excuse me, mister. Could we get on with the story?"**

**"G-Gohan?! W-W-What are you doing here?(Yay! Gohan is in front of me)"**

**"Yeah can we please do so.**** Ikaros is here. I'm getting the hell out of here!" SasukeUchiha85 takes a plane to Hawaii. Guess who's waiting there. Them.**

**"Ok I will start just stop following me. It's scary." Gohan smiled.**

**"Finally."**

**"I think I'm changing the fight with Cell entrance. Too many people use that entrance constantly." Gohan hits him on the head. "So? That's easier to write about. All you have too do is start with the energy battle.**

**"I said I will improve didn't I? So I would start with you in the middle of fighting Cell!"**

**SasukeUchiha85 wakes up. "Whoa. I was so excited to release this I had a dream about it."**

**Everybody enjoy the story. I might or might not change the entrance to Sora no Otoshimono. Hey. Guess what? I am.**

* * *

After a long rest Gohan had recovered from the Inter Galactic tournament and the fight with Bojack. He hoped he would never face Cell again. He acted like he was gone forever. But he could have thought he died. As the first Super Saiyan to ascend beyond that really felt good. The power it carried did come with a price. You become as ruthless as Broly without being insane. From then on Gohan was the protector of earth. But nothing happened. Gohan now age 12 had finished all text books he had. His mother kept waiting to buy new ones. He was allowed to visit his friend now as long as they don't change him in any way. So Gohan decided to see if Bulma could do something about this unbearable boredom. "Mom!" Gohan called out. "Yes, Gohan(I rather eat scorpions than type dear or honey on this now)" Chi Chi returned. "May I vis-" "Go ahead" Chi Chi said. Gohan burst out the door looking back._ She was so quick to let me go. But why? _Gohan thought. He was in so much thought, he ran into an oak tree. Super Saiyan or not, that hurt. Gohan stumbled backward. "Hey. That tree had never been here!" Gohan said. He just continued to sprint towards Bulma's house. _Must... Get over... there... fast... boredom... taking... over... mind..._ Gohan thought. Gohan felt like a brainless zombie. He ran into a spruce wood tree. Where did that come from. Gohan couldn't keep just running into trees. He charged his energy to 1% away from transforming before he burst into the sky. Gohan flew at speeds faster than a Super Saiyan 3 at full power.(Which wasn't discovered by Goku yet.) _Come on. Faster, Gohan, Faster_ Gohan thought. He was stopped by a thin beam streamed down to Earth, leaving a little crater. Gohan looked up. "I was supposed to meet him here." The man looked down at the young pre-teen. "Do you know someone named Kakarot. I won't miss the next shot if you don't tell me everything you know about him." Kakarot? Kakarot? He calls Goku Kakarot and the voice sounds familiar. _No! It can't be! He's dead. My father said he's dead._ "Wait! You're that little brat!" "You are correct. Turles. But the name is Gohan." "I don't care about your name. I want revenge on your poor exuse of a warrior, father. And I am ready to extract it from you." He charge at Gohan. He had a plan for it. He fake a swing for Gohan to try to block, then kneed him in the stomach. Gohan doubled over, just like Turles planned and slammed him to the ground. Gohan coughed up blood and stared in his direction. Turles raised his hands above his head and use his energy to make a sphere. "Time to die!" Turles said._ There is only one way he is that strong. But he can't. He isn't pure. He's pure evil! Like Vegeta was. _Gohan thought he might be right. "Turles...!" Gohan stood up, "Heh. You've done it haven't you?" Turles squinted down at Gohan. "The brat figured it out. Too bad you wont live to see it." Gohan smirked, "I have went past Super Saiyan(At that, Turles was scared.) I am a Super Saiyan Two." Turles shaked his fear off, "Why don't you show me that power then, boy?" Gohan yawned(for some reason) "I am not going to transform and waste energy. Especially against you." Turles' anger rose, "You little brat!" Turles' hair stuck up in Goku's Super Saiyan form. The aura arose. "THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" The sphere grew to the size of the spirit bomb used to supposedily beat Frieza. Gohan knew this was bad. Really bad. Gohan stuck his hands out in hopes of deflecting it. As soon as the energy hit his hands the left burns on his palms. The pain was too much. He kept his arms out. It hurt too much. Gohan didn't think he was going to make it. The thought was confirmed when Turles made another giant sphere. "You are holding up surprisingly well. Here's another one!" Turles said as he fired the ring of energy. Gohan screamed in agony as his bod was left with cuts from the energy. Only one thing to do. It could kill him if not careful. He suffered little pain as it grew while he asorbed the rings. Turles, once again scared asked, "How did you do that?!" Gohan just took a deep breath and said, "I'd teach you if you were good. But you aren't" Gohan put one hand foward, then back. Turles couldn't take it. He needes to kill Gohan now. After allowing him one more ring, Gohan began the words that may be his last. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." Gohan paused waiting for Turles to launch. "Die brat!" Gohan thrust his hand forward and shouted, "Ha...!" (Periods to show that he said that for a long time.) The energy clashed sending sparks out and inward. Gohan was losing. The ring forced the wave back even when power by two of Turles' rings. Gohan pushed with almost everything he had in base form. Gohan pushed the ring back a little bit more with each second. Rings similar to Turles' shot down his arm and inside the kamehameha. The middle of Turles' ring broke. The Kamehameha wave slipped through and travel its way up to Turles. The ring rocketed toward Gohan. "You little BRRAAAATTT!" Turles screamed as he was burning to ash. Gohan, with only enough energy to live, took the blast full on. It ripped holes in his pants legs and completely destroyed his shirt. With little energy left and the thought that he was going to die, he let the darkness take him.

* * *

**See. It is longer and better than before right. Please review and give ideas please. Bye everyone. Thiz is rated M for language and Violence. I don't know about really explict content though. Review and please follow. This story of course not me. But do what you want. Thanks for reading and goodbye**


	2. Chapter 2: The arrival of two heroes

**Iove writing stories here, so here you go.**

* * *

**Location: Unknown to Gohan**

Gohan woke up in a swirl of color that was spiraling up. No, he was spiraling down. He tried to turn upright, but due to the lack of energy, he couldn't. The pre-teen had been drained from most of his energy during the fight. Flying is extremely dangerous now. _I wonder if I will die here, he thought, Once again drifting off, as he spun down to who knows where. He quickly opened his eyes when he heard flames heading toward him. What are those doing here,_ he wondered as he hoped earth was okay. When the flames hit him he was surprised to not be in any pain. it moved away and pushed him in the chest. Well, there's the pain. As the flames were burning/pushing him Gohan did something dangerous. He formed a Ki ball in his hands. While he felt dizzy he released the ball at the flames, causing an explosion, pushing him back. As the flames extinguished itself, Gohan's vision faded to black.

* * *

The speed of Gohan's drop inside the tunnel exceeds 90 miles per minute. Finally it spat him out. Gohan could feel the air brushing past him, attempting to push him upward. Only slowing his fall _though._ With only a few seconds before impact. He used the energy he recovered to cushion his fall with a little Kamehameha wave. "Ka... Me... (Come on. Hurry up) HA... Me... HAAAAAAA...!" The wave hit the pavement and pushed Gohan a little so he can slow down without any server injuries.(He already has some left there by Turles.) There Gohan laid, breathing heavily, happy to have survived. He clung to whatever Ki he has left. Gohan sat up and then noticed all of his injuries. His left arm was battered up and broken. His legs were cut badly. And lastly, he had scorch marks on the palms of his hands. Kneeling on one knee then pushing himself up, he wandered this unfamiliar city. "[sigh] I wonder what this place is." He thought out loud. It was dark out. As if on cue there was a sign that read, "Sorami City" _Sorami City? I never heard of that. I haven't seen it either. __Thought the Pre-Teen. He looked down at his torn up clothes. "Aw man. I loved this Gi" He said, upset about his gi, "How am I going to replace it." He began to hover and ascended to the skies._

* * *

_A teen with raven colored hair looked at the giant crated in the ground. With him was a female with brownish-gold hair.(I think that's how you can describe her hair) They both stared at the crater and wondered, "What could have done this." The girl looked at the teenage boy and asked, "Tomo-Chan, What happened here?" The teen now know as Tomo or Tomoki could only shake his head in answer. "I don't know Sohara."_

* * *

_Above Sorami, Gohan looked around, sensing for familiar energy levels. He couldn't find Kurrin,(I like Krillin better.)Yamcha, Tien, or anybody's. Just where was he. Or mabie something happened. He sure that they could fend themselves off. But mabye Turles had his men with him.__ Mabye they were killed? _Gohan thought to himself. All he felt were little energy signals. He heard the sound of an object falling from above. He looked up to see something flamming(Like when you drop from space, or enter the atmostphere.) He stared at it and relized it was RIGHT above him. He swayed to the left to dodge. He looked at the vacant area it was to land. Nothing but Sakura trees. And a single man! Uh-Oh.

* * *

Tomoki was now exploring the area waiting for evrybody to come. Thats when he got a phone call from Sohara. "Hello, Sohara when are tou gonna be here?" "I'm sorry Tomo-Chan, but my mom says I can't stay up late." With that she hung up. minutes later he got a call from Sugata, saying that he couldn't make it either. He sat on the trunk of a tree. "You know what, screw this, I'm going home!" Suddenly, Sugata called again. "Hel-" "Tomoki! Get your ass out of there!" "Why?" He asked. "Because, I have pin pointed the location of the hole in the sky. It's (static) above you (static)" Tomoki looked up and there it was. The hole they were looking for. He began to run when a giant shockwave hit him and knock him over.

* * *

Gohan landed behind the tree the man was sitting on. Right before the shockwave. _Darn it, (It said DARN) Im to late!_ Gohan rushed towards the man, who looked like a teenaged boy from up close. 'Are you okay?" Gohan asked him. He looked up. "I'm fine, thank you." Gohan looked over at the crater. The teen did too. "That's almost the size of the crater I found earlier." he said. Gohan snapped hi gaze towards the boy. "When did you see it?" He answered, "As soon as the un stared setting." Gohan was fine with that and let out a long sigh. "We should get going." The teen said, "What's in there though." He started to walk towards the crater as pillars began to fall from the sky. Startled by this, he began to run the opposite direction. He stopped and did a 180. "Wait!" Gohan started, "We should get out of here!" The teen turned around and said, "Then you go!" Gohan's expression went from worried to serious. "You could die here you know!" The teen turned once more and said, "Well you can too!" He sprinted towards the crater. Gohan knew that whatever was in there scared him from the change of his energy flow. Gohan felt the same feeling as he saw what was in it. Laying in that crater, was a girl who looked pretty young, like maybe 18 years old. She had pink hair, with a little bit of black a few inches from the ends. She wore a chocker around her neck, a mini skirt, and what looks like a shirt but it opens around her chest, showing a little bit. Gohan backed up a bit before tripping. The teen ran backwards, but noticed that Gohan was out cold. He came back for him, and then looked back into the crater. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, so he jumped into it and grabbed her. Once he put Gohan on his shoulder, he walked home, talking about watching TV and passing out. The sound of something dropping from the sky, so he looked up. There was a pillar above him. Waiting for his death, he tightly closed his eyes. Noticing he wasn't dead, he looked to his right to see that same girl carrying him and Gohan. "Imprinting Process, commencing," she said in a soft but sweet voice. The chain on her collar extended and wrapped around his hand. After acknowledging this, he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: A really weird day

kly rolled of a couch while sleeping. He held his head as the great headache began. "Um... Exactly where am I?" he asked himself, looking around the room. It looks like a simple house would. A couch, TV, other rooms, and a kitchen. Yeah, this is definitely a house. He looked outside to find he was inside a tall building unlike the round ones he sees at home. "Or maybe not." _I am starving_, He thought. The amount of food other people eat, well times 40 that. It sucks to be that hungry. You might not get enough food and starve to death. He turns 180 degrees (Half a circle) and speed walked to the couch. He sat there thinking about last night. It seemed strange to him. First it was the afternoon. He fought Turles at that time. Then suddenly it the evening. Finding the teen boy and that girl in the crater. There was another crater that HE left. Gohan's train of thoughts were broken by a someone shrieking. It was a feminine voice. He search for depleting energy. Only a change in energy flow. He kept waiting. Then he found another energy. It was familiar. Then he realized, it was the teen's energy. Gohan waited for the source of energy left. As soon as he was about to walk out the door, he remembered his torn up rags that are somehow still considered clothing. He quickly took a sheet and flew off.

* * *

Gohan had caught up with him at a school. He couldn't find him though. The source was on the grass, but Gohan didn't see him. Then his energy disappeared. _Oh no! Is he dead?,_ Gohan searched everywhere. He searched until sunset. Suddenly his energy appeared at the same room he woke in. He zoomed through the sky. Anyone who saw him thought he was a shooting star. He decided ,despite that the boy could be in trouble, He should shoot some Ki waves to the sky to make it look nice. He shot a blast, then a wave followed. Instead of a big explosion, little sparks came from the clouds. After doing this a few times he focused on getting back there. When he reached the strange building, he landed in front of a little garden. He sprinted towards the door and opened it. Sitting in the kitchen, was the teen. Gohan calmed down a bit but almost had a heart attack when he saw who else. Her. The girl from last night. Gohan almost slipped when he saw her. The teen looked up and smiled, "Hi. I thought you had left. By the way this, is Ikaros. She was hovering over me when I woke up, and she told me about some weird things and they actually true." Gohan just nodded and sighed. A wild goose chase. Then he realized that was an introduction. He walked over to the teen and said, "Well since we're introducing people. My name is Son Gohan, what your's." The teen looked up at him and smiled. "My name is Sakurai Tomoki." Gohan smiled, "That's a nice name." He turned to Ikaros and said, "Nice to meet you, Ikaros." She turned around, ignoring him. "I'm happy to know that's oit of the way," Gohan said as he swiped the sheet off his upper-body. Tomoki stared wide eyed at Gohan. "Dude, you're ripped!" Gohan smiled a bit. He walked over to the couch. Then Gohan stopped, "Um... Is there any reason why you're naked?" Tomoki quickly got red in the face amd scoots under the table, "N-nothing at all!" Gohan , hungry and tired, jumped onto the comfortable couch and laid there. He heard a voice that sounded like a females, and it was close by. "As long as you are happy master, so am I." The only female was that girl who fell from the sky. Ikaros. _Master? A master? Who?,_ Gohan drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Inside Gohan's dream

There was nothing but white aroud him. Then his dad was standing there with angel wings and a halo. He stood there and smiled. Goku walked up to Gohan. As he was about to say something, he was shot through his chest. He stood with lifeless eyes and fell over. "Father!" Gohan yelled as rage built up inside him. He turned to whoever attacked him. Standing there was Bojack, Turles' ghost, Cell, and Frieza. Turles quickly grew angry. Cell noticed this and attempted to calm him down. After doing so he turned towards Gohan and laughed.

* * *

Gohan woke up again to cold, hard, unforgiving floor. Two sacks located behind his sash both vibrated. One flashed orange. Gohan remembered the two sacks made with indestructable material by Bulma. In the sack glowing orange was the Four Star Ball. Why did it emit this light. Inside the other sack was the dragon radar that he took out. He scanned for Dragon Balls, but none where near him. So no Dragon Ball, then what was it? Suddenly Tomoki rushes through the very last room, to the front door. There he stared at clothing just lying there. It looks as if no one owns it. Despite how clean the are. There Tomoki fell to his knees and stayed that way. Gohan walked up to him and started to pat him on the back. Tomoki then pulled him into a tight hug and said, "At least someone is still around!" Gohan, really confused, asked what he meant. "Gohan, last night I said that on this day, I would rule the world. And one of the cards Ikaros had made my wish come true. She now says that since there is no one that would respect me as king, that everyone had to be removed!" Then he stopped and thought about this, "Hey, how are you still around?" Gohan shrugged his shoulders then thought about it. He remember the glowing dragon ball in his pocket. Maybe the Dragon Ball allowed him to be immune to these effects. "Master, is this not what you wanted? (Tomoki shook his head and sat down.) Would it make you happy if I permenently remove myself from your life?" Tomoki nods. Ikaros pulls a gun out of thin air and aimed it at her head, "Yes, master." Gohan quickly gets mad and glares at Tomoki. Anger turning to worry, "Hey, Ikaros. You don't really have to do it. He probably was just joking." Ikaros looks blankly at him, "My master says he wants me to be 'removed' from his life. I shall carry out his command." Gohan's worry shortly changed to anger.(Not rage. Rage is way different. Anger is a little higher than being mad. Rage is having Broly's power in human sense. Rage is like Goku vs. Frieza or Gohan vs. Cell.) Gohan was surprised at how fast Tomoki pinned her down. "He's right you know. You don't need to kill yourself. Just cancel that last order." Ikaros stared at him now, "I am sorry, Master. I was not-" Tomoki began crying now, "Please! You are the only one left besides me and Gohan! Please cancel that stupid order!" Gohan let tears roll down his cheeks. He was also sad about what happened. As Tomoki cried, Ikaros put her hand over her master's head. "Whatever you want, Master." Tomoki cried less now, "I wish this was all a dream." As the background faded away. Gohan took off his Dragon Ball and he too went in with the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: HAAHHHHAAA

**Guy... another redo to the story... I realized after reading a lot of fanfics, to make a good story, you have to give it some thought. So... First chapter will be up today.**


End file.
